inter dimensional chat chaos!
by Zack Hiwatari-Chan
Summary: when a inter dimensional chat is started by Mia we get to take a look in to the normale not trying to kill each other lives of the cast while Mia and Tia are with them. I offically have beta just to let you guys know.
1. Chapter 1

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decidded to do one of my own hope you like it review.

* * *

**

One day Mia was super board so she decided to make a chat room online and thx to her inter dimensional sorcery anyone from any TV show or Book can get on.

-DuelSorceress has singed on-

-Pyromaniac has singed on-

DuelSorcerss: hey Tia.

Pyromaniac: Hi Mia.

DuelSorceress: wonder if anyone will come on.

-NamelessPharaoh had singed in.-

PyroManiac: hey Yami.

DuelSorcerss: how are you even on the computer?

NamelessPharaoh: Yugi let me on his laptop.

PyroManiac: oh…cool!

-KingOfThives has singed on-

DuelSorceress: crap it's the baka.

KingOfThives: nice to see you too mortal.

DuelSorceress: Up yours Bakura!

PyroManiac: and so it begins!

-ChangeOfHeart had singed on-

KingOfThives: WTF I LOCKED YOU IN YOUR SOUL ROOM!

ChangeOfHeart: surprisingly I get great internet connection in here.

Nameless Pharaoh: I'll tell Yugi so he can get on.

-TheTrueKingOfGames has singed on

PyroManiac: hey Seto.

DuelSorceress: yea your name is sooo not true rich boy.

TheTrueKingOfGames: just great the Pyro and the witch are online.

-KingOfGames has singed in-

ChangeOfHeart: hi Yugi!

KingOfGames: hi Ryou.

KingOfThives: great the midget is on.

KingOfGames: WTF DID U JUST CALL ME!!!!

PyroManiac: SWEET! KILL HIM YUGI THE BAKA MUST DIE!

DuelSorceress: um no fighting in this chat or ill suspend you.

KingOfGames: oh….but he called me a midget!!!

DuelSorceress: I know but u can get revenge outside of the chat because no cyber violence!

KingOfGames: fine.

KingOfThives: HA nothing you can do shorty!

NamelessPharaoh: stop picking on Yugi you SOB

TheTrueKingOfGames: sob?

PyroManiac: son of a B

TheTureKingOfGames:……THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME

-TheTrueKingOfGames has logged out-

KingOfThives: good riddance.

ChangeOfHeart: did Yugi swear!?

KingOfGames: HE CALLED ME A MIDGET!I WILL KILL HIM!

NamelessPharaoh: yugi did you get in to the sugar again?

KingOfGames: ……SO WHAT I LIKE SUGAR SUGAR IS AWESOME!!!

PyroManiac: OH GAWD WERE ALL GONA DIE!!!

-PyroManiac has singed off-

DuelSorceress: EVERY DUELISTE FOR THEM SELVES!

-DuelSorceress has singed out-

ChangeOfHeart: wait what? HOLY CRAP YUGI GOT IN TO THE SUGAR!!!!.

-ChangeOfHeart has singed out-

KingOfThives: what?

NamelessPharaoh: this is very bad 5q4i9eohnjfb gv87ciufhg89dviobkl

-NamelessPharaoh has been disconnected-

KingOfThives: WTF!

-KingOfThives has singed out-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK? **


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decidded to do one of my own hope you like it review.

* * *

**

-DemonNineTails has singed in-  
- ForteenYearOldHalfa has singed in-  
DemonNineTails: hi!  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: hey.  
DemonNineTails: what's a halfa?  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: why is your name demon nine tails?  
DemonNineTails: It's personal.  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: well so is my name!  
-PyroManiac has singed on-  
PyroManiac: oh hey Naruto. Hey Danny.  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: do I know you?  
PyroManiac: no but I know you.  
DemonNineTails: I don't know you…do I?  
PyroManiac: nope you don't but I know both of you guys. Your in TV shows that I love and I know all of your deepest darkest secret!  
DemonNineTails and ForteenYearOldHalfa: WHAT!  
PyroManiac: uh huh its true!  
-DemonNineTails has singed out.-  
PyroManiac: awe Naruto left!  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: I might leave too actually.  
PyroManiac: why its not like I'll tell people your secrets or that they would believe them.  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: that's true I guess I can stay on.  
PyroManiac: Sweet!  
-DemonNineTails has singed on-  
DemonNineTails: I'm board  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: welcome to the club  
-Vengeance has singed in-  
-DemonOfTheSand has singed in-  
DemonNineTails: hey Gara. Hey Sasuke  
Vengeance: oh gawd it's Naruto.  
DemonOfTheSand: I LIKE SAND!  
-FansAreAwesome has singed on-  
FansAreAwesome: Gara which pills did you take?  
DemonOfTheSand: I TOOK THE ONES IN A PRETTY BLACK CONTANINER!  
-ILikePuppets has singed on-  
ILikePuppets: …..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
FansAreAwesome: oh gawd Konkoro witch pills did you take?  
ILikePuppets: THE WALLS ARE TRYING TO EAT ME! I TOOK THE ONE IN THE EVIL PURPLE CONTAINER NOW THE WALLS HATE ME!  
FansAreAwesome: …. Wait…..THOSE WERE MY PILLS! That means I took the ones in the black container SHIT!!!! THIS IS BA-HVG&YUIFVSBODBSUIOAZ  
-FansAreAwesome has been disconnected-  
PyroManiac: 0.0  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: 0.0  
DemonNineTails: 0.0  
Vengeance: this is messed up….  
-Vengeance has singed out-  
ILikePuppets: TAMIARI NO THE WALLS GOT HER!!! AHHHHHHH  
-ILikePuppets has been disconnected-  
DemonOfTheSand: how the f**k did I get online!? I LIKE DEMONS! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME!!!!!  
-DemonOfTheSand has been disconnected-  
PyroManiac: holy S**t they take pills!? I TAKE PILLS TOO!  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: ……this is really messed up…..  
-NotAFruitLoop has singed on-  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: oh great it's the fruit loop!  
NotAFruitLoop: I AM NOT A FRUIT LOOP!  
Pyromaniac: yes you are.  
NotAFruitLoop: NO I AM NOT  
DemonNineTails: denial much?  
-NotAFruitLoop has been disconnected-  
DemonNineTails: I gtg its time for training.  
PyroManiac: ttyl  
ForteenYearOldHalfa: yea I gtg too peace out.  
PyroManiac: see ya.  
-DemonNineTails has singed out-  
-ForteenYearOldHalfa has singed out-  
PyroManiac: HOLY CRAP I'M ON FIRE WHO THE FUCK LIT A MATCH IN MY ROOM! Oh wait I did OUCH fire hurts! Now I'm depressed where did my happy pills go?  
-PyroManiac has singed out.-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK? **


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decidded to do one of my own hope you like it review.

* * *

**

-BoyWhoLived has singed on-  
-NamelessPharaoh has singed on-  
-DuelSorceress has singed on-  
DuelSorceress: hey pplz!  
NamelessPharaoh: hello Mia.  
BoyWhoLived: uh hey is this a muggle chat room?  
DuelSorceress: no actually it's a inter dimensional chat room. Lets me Guess Harry Potter right?  
BoyWhoLived: how did you know?  
DuelSorceress: your name id a dead give away.  
BoyWhoLived: oh….I have to go I'm late for potions  
DuelSorceress: oh joy potions… good luck with snape Harry.  
BoyWhoLived: thx.  
-BoyWhoLived has singed out-  
NamelessPharaoh: well its just us OH RA IM LATE FOR A DUEL WITH KIBBA!  
-NamelessPharaoh has singed out-  
-ExTombKeeper has singed in-  
DuelSorceress: OH CRAP ITS HIM!  
ExTombKeeper why hello.  
DuelSorceress: and good bye Psycho  
-DuelSorceress is unable too sing out-  
DuelSorceress: WTF!!!  
ExTombKeeper: I can hack computers! There is no escape!  
DuelSorceress: oh yea? Well what do you want anyways?!  
ExTombKeeper: what else? You!  
-DuelSorceress has been disconnected-  
ExTombKeeper: oh well next time there WIL BE NO ESCAPE!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA- OHS HIT SHES IN MY ROOM AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
-ExTombKeeper has been Disconnected-  
-Vengeance has singed in-  
-DemonOfTheSand has singed in-  
-ILikePuppets has singed in-  
ILikePuppets: what the f**k did I do last night?  
DemonOfTheSand: I think we took the wrong pills.  
ILikePuppets: shit that's why I cant remember what year it is.  
DemonOfTheSand: well I have the taste of blood and sand in my mouth WHAT THE HELL DID I DO LATS NIGH!!  
ILikePuppets: beats me.  
Vengeance: why do I bother coming on its always a freak show in here.  
-Vengeance has singed off-  
DemonOfTheSand: I need to go get the taste of blood and sand out of my mouth.  
-DemonOfTheSand has singed out-  
ILikePuppets: ……I taste paint……  
-ILikePuppets has singed out.-  
-ChangeOfHeart has singed in-  
ChangeOfHeart: oh buggar I missed everyone……wait why is my computer on fire…HOLY SHIT BAKURA WHAT THE F**K DID YOU DO TO IT!!  
-ChangeOfHeart has been disconnected-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK? **


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decidded to do one of my own hope you like it review.

* * *

**

-DuelSorceress has singed in-  
DuelSorceress: yo anyone on?  
-ExTombKeeper has singed on-  
ExTombKeeper: why hello.  
DuelSorceress: SHIT! WHY RA WHY DID I ASK!  
ExTombKeeper: because you love me!  
-ADMIN DuelSorceress has banned ExTombKeeper for 3 days reason: FREAK!!!!-  
DuelSorceress: HA TAKE THAT YOU ^$()^&$^(*$^(#^(%$($#*^$(#*  
-DemonNineTails has singed in-  
DemonNineTails: 0.0!!!! WTF!! That's a LOT of censors!!  
DuelSorceress: why thank you Naruto.  
DemonNineTails:????  
DuelSorceress: I think the shadows are coming after me again…..OH SHIT THERE HERE GOTA FIND YUGI OH RA THEY'VE GOT ME HELP!!!!!!!!  
-DuelSorceress as been disconnected.-  
DemonNineTails: WTF!! What is wrong with everyone who comes on here!?  
-PyroManiac has singed on-  
PyroManiac: oh yea like your any better mister I have a super powerful evil Demon living inside me!!  
DemonNineTails:….SHUD UP!  
-DemonNineTails has singed out-  
PyroManiac: HA I showed that hyper active ninja wana be! WOO!  
-TheTrueKingOfGames has singed on-  
PyroManiac: HIYA KIBBA!  
TheTrueKingOfGames : ……..are you high?  
PyroManiac: NO WHY DO YOU ASK??? RICHIE BOY!  
TheTrueKingOfGames: because you sound high  
PyroManiac: AHHHHH MY COMPUTER IS ON FIRE NOW IM ON FIR E MY ROOM IS ON FIRE AHHHHHH THE SHADOW FIRE IS COMING FOR ME AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
-PyroManiac has been disconnected-  
TheTrueKingOfGames: WHY THE HELL IS EVERYONE I HANG OUT WITH A F**KING PSYCHO!!!  
-TheTrueKingOfGames has singed out-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK? **


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decidded to do one of my own hope you like it review.\**

* * *

-RedEyesBlack has singed on-  
RedEyesBalck: is any one on?  
-KingOfGames has singed on-  
KingOfGames: hi Joey!  
RedEyesBalck: hey Yugi  
KingOfGames: well the chat sure is dead today  
RedEyesBlack: nah this is a pretty popular place some one is bound to come on some time.  
KingOfGames: hey did you get a invite to Kibba's new tournament?  
RedEyesBlack: what tournament?  
KingOfGames: oh I guess not…  
RedEyesBlack: GRRR Kibba didn't invite me! Well ill just have to get in with out his knowing like in battle city!  
KingOfGames: by the way have you seen Mia she's been gone all day.  
RedEyesBlack: Isn't she always with Tia?  
KingOfGames: come to think of it I haven't seen her either where do you think they could have gone?  
RedEyesBlack: back to there world?  
KingOfGames: no that's not it this chat rook can go to there world hey would have Emailed us or something.  
RedEyesBlack: true but where else could they have gone?  
KingOfGames: wait Yami was teaching them how to use the shadows….OH NO THE SHADOWS GOT THEM OH RA NOT AGAIN!! YAMI YAMI!!!!!!  
-KingOfGames has signed off-  
RedEyesBlack: is there something I missed?  
**(Authors note: I've had this little plot bunny in my head for a while now I think ill make a story out of it what do you guys think?)**  
-KingOfThives has singed on-  
RedEyesBalck: Hey 'Kura.  
KingOfThives: why is the pharaohs hikari screaming at me on the phone?  
RedEyesBlack: he said something about shadows getting Mia and Tia …again.  
KingOfThives: OH RA NOT AGAIN!!!!  
RedEyesBlack: can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on!  
KingOfThives: there are so few things that can get me and the pharaoh on the same side. But for now lets just say that those girls are damn scary when consumed by the. The shadows have been acting up ever sense they came more so now that they have there own powers the shadows will stop at nothing to have them its damn scary they have never wanted two people spirits or mortal. They must truly have something we do not if they get this kind of reaction out of the shadows.  
RedEyesBlack: so the shadows want to use Mia and Tia for something?  
KingOfThives: no mortal not something many things there power there light they are besides me Marik and the pharaoh the most powerful beings in our world to let the shadows have them would be chaos and I am the only one who causes chaos here! I will be the one to destroy the world! So we have to find them or the shadows will corrupt them permanently and we will all die! And it wont be my fault!!!  
RedEyesBlack: oh…  
-KingOfThives has singed out-  
RedEyesBlack: ….I'm just gona go do some homework or something…this is getting too freaky for me.  
-RedEyesBalck had singed out-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK?Yea and i really do want you guys opinion but I'm gona go ahead and write the story anyways just tell me if you think i should post it.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decidded to do one of my own hope you like it review.\**

* * *

-KingOfThives has singed on-  
-NamelessPharaoh has singed on-  
KingOfThives: have you found out if it's the shadows or they just decided to go off with out telling us?  
NamelessPharaoh: I have good news and bad news  
KingOfThives: what's the bad news  
NamelessPharaoh: it was the shadows  
KingOfThives: good news?  
NamelessPharaoh: it will take a few hours to complete the transformation with all the conflicting magic they have in them they have even more power then we know then they know I can sense it when we are practicing.  
KingOfThives: well then its no wonder the shadows want them is it they are after all very powerful and for some reason have the luck of going in to other universes and interrupting the set course of time witch could either destroy it or help it greatly.  
NamelessPharaoh: well put tomb robber.  
KingOfThives: well we should go search for a massive power source in the shadows so that we can find them before the shadows finalize the transformation and come after us….again *shudders* why do the shadows need us we are but pawns in the gods sick game.  
NamelessPharaoh: that may be but the shadows have a mind if there own and they crave power and they feed and seek comfort in both light and darkness….OH RA WHERE'S YUGI!!!!  
KingOfThives: relax Pharaoh your light is fine he is with ryou and wheeler at the arcade.  
NamelessPharaoh: good at least Yugi and Ryou are safe we have to get Mia and Tia out of there or else its all over nothing we do once the shadows corrupt them can save then except a shadow game and with the shadows trying to kill us all the way it would be very hard to win. Plus Mia and Tia are exceptional duelists Mia and Tia have the nickname the Duel sorceress's and I believe like me they have the skill to back their Title up.  
KingOfThives: well then we should get going now shouldn't we?  
NamelessPharaoh: we should. Before its too late.  
-KingOfThives and NamelessPharaoh have singed off-  
-LyokoPrincess has singed on-  
LyokoPrincess: hello? Is anyone on?  
LyokoPrincess: I guess not…  
-LyokoPrincess has singed off-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK?Yea and i really do want you guys opinion but I'm gona go ahead and write the story anyways just tell me if you think i should post it.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decided to do one of my own hope you like it review.\**

* * *

-DuelSorceress has singed on-  
DuelSorceress: holy crap that was horrible I woke up in the shadow real and gods did it hurt! Even after I lost the freaking shadow game they wouldn't let us go!! I mean shit that hurt a lot!  
-RedEyeOfLyoko has singed on- (3 guesses who)  
-IHateBullsEyes has singed on- (Another 3 guesses)  
-MewStrawberry has singed on-  
-IchigoIsMine has singed on-  
MewStrawberry: KISH!  
IchigoIsMine: Ichigo….hi!  
MewStrawberry: -face fault-  
DuelSorceress: Hi Kish! Hi Ichigo!  
MewStrawberry: Hi Mia!  
IchigoIsMine: Konichiwa Mia!  
RedEyeOfLyoko:…..why do I get the feeling that bulls eyes name is about me?  
IHateBullsEyes: why would it be about you? Unless….. HOLY CRAP ITS XANA!  
RedEyeOfLyoko: ring ring ring we have a winner.  
IHateBullsEyes: but your supposed to be dead! We killed you!  
RedEyeOfLyoko: did you really think it would be that easy?  
IHateBullsEyes: well yea hopper DIED to kill you! you should be DEAD  
RedEyeOfLyoko: well I'm not get over it.  
IHateBullsEyes: SCREW YOU! YOU RAT B****RD YOU RUINED MY LIFE!  
RedEyeOfLyoko: So?  
IHateBullsEyes: F**K YOU!  
RedEyeOfLyoko: I'm insulted why don't you just go away?  
-IHateBullsEyes has been disconnected-  
DuelSorceress: Xana what did you do to William?  
RedEyeOfLyoko: you don't need to know….  
DuelSorceress: weird-o  
-LyokoPrincess has singed on-  
RedEyeOfLyoko: why hello aleata  
LyokoPrincess: hello? Do in know you?  
RedEyeOfLyoko: take a good hard look at my name  
LyokoPrincess: XANA!  
-LyokoPrincess has singed off-  
RedEyeOfLyoko: -chuckles- well I need to send my newest monster out on a test run IN THE REAL WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
-RedEyeOfLyoko has singed off-  
MewStrawberry: that was strange…  
IchigoIsMine: Ichigo will you go on a date with me?  
MewStrawberry: NO  
DuelSorceress: I WILL! KISH I LOVE YOU!  
IchigoIsMine: AH! A FAN GIRL!!!  
-IchigoIsMine has singed off-  
MewStrawberry: thx for getting rid of him Mia.  
DuelSorceress: I wasn't joking I really would….  
MewStrawberry: oh…..well I have to go I have a date with Amoya-kun  
-MewStrawberry has singed off-  
DuelSorceress: AW now I'm all alone…..  
-DuelSorceress Has singed off.-

-PyroManiac has singed on-  
PyroManiac: AW I missed everyone….  
-PuddingRing has singed on-  
PuddingRing: HI! NA NO DA  
PyroManiac: OMFG ITS PUDDING!!  
PuddingRing: Pudding is happy Pudding found a friend! Na no da!  
PyroManiac: Aw srry pudding but I have to go dinner's done Byee!  
-PyroManiac has singed off-  
PuddingRing: pudding is sad Pudding is alone….  
-PuddingRing has singed off-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decided to do one of my own hope you like it review.\**

* * *

-PyroManiac has singed on-  
-KingOfGames has singed on-  
-RedEyeOfLyoko has singed on-  
PyroManiac: wonder who red eye of lyoko is….OMFG its Xana!  
RedEyeOfLyoko: congrats you officially smarter then the lyoko warriors.  
KingOfGames:……what's Lyoko?  
PyroManiac: you don't want to know Yugi just leave it and enjoy the chat before some one unpleasant comes on.  
-TheTrueKingOfGames has singed on-  
PyroManiac: speak of the devil.  
-DigitalEmperor has singed on-  
PyroManiac: make that devils.  
TheTrueKingOfGames: what's that supposed to mean?  
DigitalEmperor: how dare you speak about me like that! I am the digimon emperor!  
PyroManiac: yea well go suck it ya ass wipe!  
DigitalEmperor: what!?  
PyroManiac: you heard me! You are a fucking fruit jack ass son of a bitch!!  
DigitalEmperor: Grrr where do you live I want to find you so I can kick your ass!  
PyroManiac: oh yea ya dingo when you do find me I'm gona kick you in your dingo!  
TheTrueKingOfGames: 0.0  
KingOfGames: 0.0  
RedEyeOfLyoko: 0.0  
DigitalEmperor: I'll be waiting in the digital world.  
PyroManiac: I'll be there and ill give you the ass kicking of a life time!  
-PyroManiac has singed off-  
-DigitalEmperor has singed off-  
KingOfGames: what just happened?  
TheTrueKingOfGames: Tia is going to beat the crap out of that's guy that's what just happened.  
RedEyeOfLyoko: I don't think I ever want to meet that girl in person….  
TheTrueKingOfGames: no you really don't want to meet her  
KingOfGames: Kibba our library time is up we have to go back to class. I wonder how Tia gets away with skipping school?  
TheTrueKingOfGames: the same way we do by being impossibly sneaky or famous.  
KingOfGames: or a good liar.  
TheTrueKingOfGames: also true.  
-KingOfGames has singed off-  
_TheTrueKingOfGames has singed off.-  
RedEyeOfLyoko: well I'm all alone.  
-RedEyeOfLyoko has singed off-

* * *

**dont forget to review OK?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**ok so ive been reading alot of chat fics latly so i decided to do one of my own hope you like it review.\**

* * *

-DuelSorceress has singed on-  
-ExTombKeeper has singed on-  
DuelSorceress: SHIT!  
ExTombKeeper: AW you sound upset is it something I did?  
DuelSorceress: GO AWAY!  
-ExTombKeeper is hacking all computers in domino-  
DuelSorceress: WTF!!!  
ExTombKeeper: now now I can blow up every computer in the city so why don't you be nice?  
DuelSorceress: SCREW YOU MOTHER FUCKER!  
ExTombKeeper: well now I'll just blow up all the computers now.  
-Computer self destruction activated.-  
DuelSorceress: WHAT THE HELL!  
-Destruction in 5-  
-Destruction in 4-  
-Destruction in 3-  
-Destruction in 2-  
-Destruction in 1-  
-DESTRUCTION!-  
Every computer in Domino blew up at the same time causing mass chaos and destruction the police are still looking for the hacker responsible while they did that Mia went and beat the live Egyptian shit out of the hacker and then she stole the and threw it in the ocean just for revenge.  
AH happy endings all around hope you guys liked this fic I had fun writing it.

* * *

**dont forget to review OK?  
**


End file.
